


Descending to Dependance

by Mimi_the_Great1



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aging, Altered Mental States, Assassination, Bed-Wetting, Brainwashed Sex, Brainwashing, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Childbirth, Children, Dark Past, Diapers, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Escape Attempts, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Historical References, Human Experimentation, Hypnotism, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Movie Reference, Multi, Nicknames, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Regret, Science Experiments, Secret Identity, Secret Societies, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Stuttering, Torture, admirer, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_the_Great1/pseuds/Mimi_the_Great1
Summary: How Rakim Thành went from one of the worlds best scientists to a man with a mind of a child who has to rely on everybody.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody likes it.

** Prologue **

I heard a scream which woke me up, quickly I went to my father’s bed and realized that he was the one who was screaming.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him even though I knew that he couldn’t answer me.

He started to cry while screaming which made me turn the lights on. And, when I turned the lights on, I saw that he had wet the bed. So, I quickly got him out of the bed and went to the bathroom in ordered to change him.

While I was changing him, I was softly telling him, “It’s alright. I’m here, no one is going to hurt you.”

He calmed down and, when I was done changing him, started to smile at me. I checked the old tiny clock and saw that it was 1 a.m.

“You always were an early riser, right dad?” I told him.

My father started to giggle and play with my red hair which made me feel happy and relieved that, despite his mental state, he was fine. Sadly, it didn’t last long because the guards opened the door.

“He had a nightmare.” I quickly told them while my father put himself in front of me as if he was a shield.

“You are needed in the lab.” One of the guards said.

I simply nodded and calmly told my father that everything was going to be alright.

My father put himself besides me as I was helping him to continue to stand up. Then, we started to walk to the lab. But, while we were waking, my father continued to look at me as if he was searching for some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be alright which I gave it to him by saying, “Everything is going to be alright.”

My father smiled at me and tried to say something… I think… But, like every other time, the only words that came out of his mouth were gibberish.  But, I didn’t care because it showed that, unlike the other guards, he wasn’t brainwashed nor hypnotized into being an ‘obedient’ soldier.

Once we arrived at the lab, my father no longer required my help to stand up and walked inside. Then, he turned to look at me and asked me, “Vinh, is it 6:30 a.m. already?”

“It is 1 a.m., dad” I told him, but, before he could continue talking, a guard told him, “You have to continue with the projects.”

My father nodded and the guards left us.

My father and I went to the experimental section and saw the various projects that we needed to complete.

“Which one do we start?” I asked my father.

My father pointed at the one which was at the right corner to which I just nodded. The project that my father chose was the sterilize serum for the female and male agents which took us less than two hours to complete. Then, my father decided to continue to work on the other projects, but I stopped him and told him, “Dad, we have to talk.”

“Now?” My father asked me to which I just nodded. Then, I said, “What was your nightmare about?”

“That a-all o-o-f you we-were lea-leaving m-m-me.” My father told me with a childlike voice.

I got closer to him and said, “Dad, none of us will ever leave you.”

“Yo-you p-p-pro-promise?” My father asked me.

“I promise, dad.” I told him which made my father smiled. Then, my father told me, “We better get started with the other projects.”

I nodded and soon we started to work, but, while we were working, I was surprised that my father had easily gone from his ‘child’ personality to his ‘adult’ personality although there were some moments were he looked at my for reassurance. In those moments, a simple nod would give him the reassurance he needed.

While we were working on the eleventh and last project, which was the creation of multi leveled hallucinogenic drug, the other scientists started to enter the section that my father and me where in. Soon, I realized that my father’s ‘child’ personality was starting to resurface.

“We are in the lab. No one is going to hurt you here.” I whispered to him.

Quickly, the ‘adult’ personality took control and we began to continue our work until a message played which said, “The break is about to begin. Those who have finished their respective projects may take a break in the cafeteria.”

After we were finished, my father and I started to go to the cafeteria, but, before we were out of the lab, my father stopped walking which caught my attention.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” I asked him.

“I-I’m sorry for being a burden.” My father told me.

“Dad, you’re not a-” I got interrupted by my father, who said, “I’m a father, who can, for the moment, behave like an adult in one space while in the outside all of my memories abandon me leaving me in a child state in which I need constant attention from all of my children. Forcing all of you to take care of me.”

“Dad, we all told you that you are not a burden.” I told him while extending my hand towards him.

My father took my hand and both of us left the lab.

When we were outside, my father’s ‘child’ personality took over, he quickly hugged me, and I helped him to stand up and walk. While we were walking, my father looked at me and started to say, “V-V-Vi?”

“I’m Vinh.” I softly told him.

“Vinh.” He very slowly told me.

I just smiled at him.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I saw that my twin brother and my younger sister were waiting for us. When my father and I arrived and sat in the table, my father looked at my twin brother and said, “J-Ja-Jan?” Then, my father looked at my younger sister and said, “S-S-Sa?”

My twin brother softly told him, “I’m Jannik.”

“Jannik.” My father very slowly said which made my twin brother smile.

“And, I’m Sadie.” My younger sister softly told our father.

“Sadie.” My father slowly said which also made my younger sister smile.

My father looked at us and slowly told us, “Vinh, Jannik, Sadie.”

All of us smiled which made our father clap and giggle. Soon, my twin brother and my younger sister gave my father and me our food trays.

First, I started to feed my father, but he closed his mouth.

“Please, dad, open your mouth.” I begged him, but my father wouldn’t obey me.

“Brother, I think he wants you to finish your food.” My twin brother pointed it out.

“I’m done with mine. I’ll feed him.” My younger sister told me.

I nodded and started eating my food while my younger sister fed our father.

While I was eating, my other two remaining siblings, Ashitaka and Killa, got their food trays and joined us. Instinctively, my father said, “A-A-Ashi? K-K-Ki?”

“I’m Ashitaka.” My little brother said.

“Ashitaka.” My father slowly said.

“And, I’m Killa.” My little sister said.

“Ashitaka, Killa.” My father told them and he began to giggle and clap when he saw their smiles. But, suddenly, my father stopped and said, “S-se-sev-seven.”

“No, dad, it’s only the six of us.” My younger sister told him.

My father relaxed and allowed my younger sister to continue to feed him. But, I could see sadness in my younger sister’s face because we were seven until the death of my younger sister’s twin, Qiana. And, the bosses, in order to stop my father’s depression from continuing, decided to hypnotize him into forgetting all about Qiana. Yet, sometimes, he somehow seemed to remember her.

“Hey, Vinh, why is your hair and dad’s hair so crazy?” My little sister asked me.

“Killa, we woke up at 1 a.m.” I told her which surprised the rest of my siblings.

“Really!?” My little brother said to which I nodded.

“That is what you get for not finishing your projects.” My twin brother told me.

“Look who is talking. Jannik, I remember that once you had to work for three days to finish your projects.” I told him.

“It was because _someone_ wouldn’t stop asking for my help.” My twin brother told me while looking at my little brother.

“I only asked you for _one_ formula. Don’t put the blame on me.” My little brother said in his defense.

“Plus, Jannik, you always decide to play with your projects rather than continuing working in other projects.” My little sister said.

“I don’t play with my projects. I test them.” My twin brother said. But, no one believed him.

“Sure.” My little sister mocked him.

“Now, don’t be mean to Jinnak. After all, he is the second oldest.” My younger sister said.

“Thank you.” My twin brother said.

“Even though he is very immature.” My younger sister said, which made all of us laugh, except for my twin brother who was a little bit angry.

Soon, we were eating and talking with each other like a normal family as our father used to tell us when he saw us like this. Sadly, guards came near us and said, “Vinh Thành. The Snake wants to speak with you and your father.”

I nodded and looked at my father, who was both confused and scared.

“Don’t worry, a very important person wants to speak with both of us.” I told my father, who seemed to relax.

The rest of my siblings helped our father to get up and I helped our father to gain stability. Soon, my father and I followed the guards until we arrived at the Snake’s private room.

Once we entered, the Snake came closer to us and said, “Well, hello Vinh and hello Professor Thành.”

My father tried to put himself in front of me, but I gently stop him and told the Snake, “Hello, Boss. Why did you order the guards to bring us here?”

“I want to discuss about _him_.” The Snake said while pointing at my father.

“I something wrong with my father?” I asked him.

“You know what’s wrong with him. He is more of a burden to us rather than an asset.” The Snake said.

“He can still complete the projects.” I told him.

“For now, but will he be able to complete them in ten years? A year? A day?” He asked me to which I couldn’t answer.

“A day will come when the rest of the bosses will realize it and decide to get rid of him. What will you do then?” The Snake asked me.

“I’m sure that day will never come.” I told him.

“Are you sure? Or do you _hope_ that day will never come?” The Snake said.

“Is that all you have to say, Boss?” I asked him.

“Pretty much, but I do have to inform you that the medications you asked for him will take more time to get delivered.” The Snake said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Blame the fire succubus. People of her kind always make trouble for us.” He said as he was getting closer to my father.

“Isn’t that right, Professor Thành?” The Snake said which made my father wet his pants.

Quickly, I put myself in front of my father while the Snake said, “You better change your baby’s diaper. So, you’ll stay in his room until I say otherwise.”

I quickly nodded and left the Snake’s private room.

My father and I went to his room and, when we entered, I quickly took him to the bathroom where I changed him. After I changed him, my father started to close his eyes and I told him, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

I put my father to his now cleaned bed where he quickly fell asleep.

When I looked at him like this, it saddened me because, a long time ago, my father was an intelligent and respected man named Rakim Thành and now he is still a man who looks 34 yet his personality and mind, outside of the lab, is that of a child… Or, a baby.

Now, he is the father to five children. My twin brother and I look 30, my younger sister looks 25, my little sister looks 21, and my little brother looks 20. Sometimes, I wonder why he didn’t decide to leave us when he still had his adult mind and personality because, in the end, we were the burdens.

My father started to whimper while he slept. So, I began singing him the lullaby that he used to sing to all of us when we had nightmares.

While I was singing, I thought, “I’m so sorry dad.”


	2. Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it was in the begginnig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it.

** Chapter 1: Unaware **

Rakim Thành finished talking with the rest of the scientists, but, before he went out of the room, a scientist stopped him.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Rakim asked him.

“Have you heard anything about Elijah?” Dean asked Rakim.

“No. Didn’t the police already find him?” Rakim asked Dean.

“No, as far as we know, he is still missing and his wife is still desperately looking for him.” Dean said.

“Poor, Lydia. I hope that the police find him.” Rakim said.

“He’s been missing for almost two months. And, I wanted to tell you that if you hear anything about Elijah don’t hesitate to call me or Lydia.” Dean said.

“What about the police?” Rakim asked.

“I don’t think they want to help. Lydia has called them every single day for them to search for her husband, but, so far, they have ignored her due to her husband’s…Um… Kind.” Dean said.

“Don’t worry, if I find out anything, I’ll inform you or Lydia.” Rakim said.

“Thanks.” Dean said.

Rakim left the room, then headed out of the building, and went directly towards his car. Once he got inside it, he turned on his car, turned on the radio, and began driving home.

While he was driving, Rakim began thinking about Elijah’s disappearance. Rakim knew that, after the Changing Gene Phenomenon, Elijah along with the other people that were affected never truly recovered. But, to disappear without leaving a trace behind… That was not Elijah.

When Rakim arrived at his home, he saw that the lights were still on which meant that his little boy was still awake.

When Rakim entered his home, his little boy jumped towards him and hugged him.

“Daddy, you’re back!” The little boy said while smiling.

Rakim grabbed his son and lifted him up.

“My, how big have you gotten!” Rakim said to his giggling son.

“Now, Imari, let your father rest.” Rakim’s wife said.

Softly, Rakim stopped his lifting his son and put him on the floor.

“But, I don’t want to!” Imari said.

“Now, Imari, obey your mother and, if you do, I’ll give you a present.” Rakim said.

“Really!?” Imari said.

“Yes.” Rakim said.

Imari smiled and quickly ran to his bed. When Imari was out of site, Rakim’s wife got closer to Rakim and kissed him.

“I missed you.” Rakim’s wife said.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Rakim said as he kissed her again.

“Oh!” Rakim’s wife said when she abruptly ended the kiss and quickly touched her pregnant stomach.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who missed you.” Rakim’s wife told him.

“Is that true?” Rakim said while looking at his wife’s pregnant stomach.

“I think it is.” Rakim’s wife said while she rubbed her stomach.

Soon, Rakim and his pregnant wife started to go to their bedroom. Once they arrived there, both of them changed and went to bed. But, Rakim didn’t sleep because he was thinking about Elijah’s disappearance. Yet, before he could continue thinking about it, his wife woke up and said, “Rakim, go to sleep.”

Rakim looked at the clock, which showed that it was 1 a.m., then he looked at his wife and told her, “Don’t worry about me, dear.”

“I’m sorry, but I do worry about you. Now, will you tell me or do I have to stare at you until you fall asleep?” Rakim’s wife said.

“Fine, you win. I’ll tell you. I have been thinking about Elijah’s disappearance.” Rakim told her.

“He’s still missing?” Rakim’s wife asked.

“Yes and, apparently, the police is not helping due to what happened to Elijah.” Rakim said.

“Well, in one hand, it’s bad what they’re doing but in the other hand… It’s kind of reasonable.” Rakim’s wife said.

“Ingrid, you know, as well as I do, that Elijah wouldn’t hurt anybody.” Rakim said.

“Right now, but do you remember how he acted when the Changing Gene Phenomenon occurred and the aftermath of that phenomenon?” Ingrid asked him.

“The Changing Gene Phenomenon did changed him, but not to the extent that he would abandoned his wife and, if the police find him, I doubt he will fight the police.” Rakim told her.

Ingrid just sighed and said, “I hope you’re right.”

Rakim kissed Ingrid on her forehead and softly told her, “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine by the end.”

Sadly, unbeknownst to them. In a faraway distance, a man was carefully observing them.

“How is he?” A mental voice said.

“Worried about the dog we have.” The man mentally said.

“How much more time will you need?” The mental voice asked.

“Tomorrow. Prepare the dog, I’ll take him for a walk.” The man mentally said.

“We are counting on you, Snake. Don’t make us regret it.” The mental voiced warned him.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Wolf.” Snake mentally said.

 


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event to begin all the events.

** Chapter 2: Phone Call **

Rakim woke up and saw that his wife was still sleeping. Quickly, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. Then, he kissed his wife’s forehead, got out of the bed, changed, and headed down.

Rakim walked to the kitchen and began cooking for his family and, when he was done, the phone in the living room began to ring.

Rakim went towards the phone and picked it up.

“Hello.” Rakim said.

“Help me, Rakim. I’m Elijah.” Elijah weakly said.

“Elijah, where are you?” Rakim asked.

“I don’t have much time… Just, help me.” Elijah said.

“I’ll try to-” Rakim was interrupted when he heard Elijah scream and, then, silence.

“Elijah? Elijah!” Rakim said.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Ingrid asked him.

Rakim turned around to look at Ingrid, who was worried.

“E-Elijah called.” Rakim told her.

“Are you sure it was him?” Ingrid asked him.

“It sounded like him.” Rakim said. But, he could see that it didn’t seem to convince his wife.

“It can be someone else.” Ingrid said.

“But, what if it isn’t?” Rakim said.

Before Ingrid could answer him, their son appeared and sleepily said, “Mommy, Daddy. Is something wrong?”

Both of the parents quickly went to their son and assured him that nothing was wrong.

“Why don’t we all eat?” Ingrid asked although Rakim knew that it was an order instead of a question.

Quickly, they went to have breakfast together and, after they were done, Ingrid told her son, “Imari, have you finished your homework?”

At first, Imari didn’t dare to look at his mother but, after some time of his mother glaring at him, Imari said, “No. But, the homework is due in three weeks.”

“Still, you must not procrastinate. It’s bad for you.” Ingrid warned him.

“Okay, mommy.” Imari said.

While Ingrid and Imari were having their conversation, Rakim was still thinking about the phone call he received and if it really was Elijah whom he was talking to. But, before he could come to any conclusions, his wife said, “Imari, when was your school supposed to begin?”

“In one week.” Imari said with a smile across his face.

While they were preoccupied talking, Rakim stood up and walked over to the phone that was in the living room.

Rakim decided to call Dean instead of Lydia because, if he was wrong, he didn’t want to cause Lydia more pain than what she already had.

“Hello.” Dean said.

“Dean, it’s me, Rakim.” Rakim said.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

Rakim quickly looked at his wife and son. And, after seeing that they were still talking with each other, said, “Elijah called me.”

“What did he say?” Dean asked.

“H-he asked f-f-for help.” Rakim said.

“Rakim, relax. Did he say anything else?” Dean said.

“N-no.” Rakim said.

“Listen to me, Rakim. Go to my house and we’ll talk about it before we tell anything to Lydia.” Dean said.

“Okay.” Rakim said as he put the phone down.

Rakim quickly returned to where his wife and son where and told them, “I’ll leave for a moment, but I’ll be back soon.”

His son looked sad and said, “But, daddy you said yesterday that you would give me a present if I obeyed mommy.”

“And, I’ll give it to you when I’m back.” Rakim said, then kissed his son’s forehead.

“Be careful.” Ingrid told him.

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I’ll be fine.” Rakim told her, then kissed her on the cheek. 

Before heading out of his house, Rakim turned to look at his family and told them, “I’ll be back soon.”

Sadly, that would be the last time that he would ever see his family.

Meanwhile in Dean’s home, Dean was still holding the phone while Snake and Elijah, who was holding a gun on his right hand, were behind him.

Snake looked at Elijah and said, “Dog, kill him.”

Without hesitation, Elijah put the gun on Dean’s head and pulled the trigger.

Dean fell down to the floor.

Snake looked at Dean’s corpse, smiled, and said, “Let the fun begin.”


	4. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background.

** Chapter 3: Away **

Rakim used his car to drive to Dean’s house and, when he arrived there, he saw that the door of Dean’s house was slightly opened. Cautiously, Rakim got out of his car and entered Dean’s house.

Once inside the house, Rakim slowly began to walk until he saw Dean’s corpse.

“Dean!” Rakim screamed as he ran towards the corpse.

Rakim began examining the bullet wound on Dean’s head, but stopped when he felt a gun at the back of his head.

“Stand up.” A voice ordered him.

Rakim did what the voice ordered him to do.

“Dog, put down the gun and step aside.” The voice said.

The person, who had put the gun at the back of Rakim’s head, obeyed the voice.

“Now, Professor Thành, turn around.” The voice said.

After Rakim did what the voice ordered him to do, Rakim was face to face with a man who had slick back platinum hair, brown eyes, an angular face, and who was wearing a very expensive, black tuxedo.

“Who are you?” Rakim asked the strange man.

“I’m Snake and I’m a fan of your work.” Snake said.

“What do you want?” Rakim asked Snake.

“I want an autograph from you, but my colleagues have other ideas for you, Professor Thành.” Snake said.

“What do your colleagues have planned for me?” Rakim asked.

“I’m not at liberty to tell you that but let’s just say that it involves your work about the effects that the people worldwide gained after the Changing Gene Phenomenon and how to ‘control’ the effects.” Snake told him.

“Is that all? You could have grabbed any other scientist. Why me?” Rakim said.

“Let’s say that you, Professor Thành, are special. According to your record, you watched your parents die in front of you at age 5 which left you with your only surviving relative who was your older brother, Umut. But, your older brother was, like many others, affected during the Changing Gene Phenomenon yet, in his case, it was so severe that you had to kill him yourself. Also, during the Changing Gene Phenomenon, you lead the team of scientists who managed to find the ‘cure’ that made the people that were affected by Changing Gene Phenomenon to return to their senses. But, those who didn’t return to their senses were killed for being a danger to society.” Snake said.

Rakim looked down at the floor as the memories of the deceased started to invade his mind.

“What’s wrong, Professor Thành? Did I hit a nail?” Snake asked, but he got no response from Rakim. So, Snake continued saying, “But, don’t be sad Professor Thành. After all, look at the Dog in the end you helped him to kind of regain his senses.”

Rakim looked at the other person and was surprised to see that it was Elijah.

“Elijah!?” Rakim said, but he realized that Elijah was like a doll.

“Don’t bother, Professor Thành. The Dog is a doll. Plus, I’m here because of you and not about the Dog.” Snake said.

“Let him go!” Rakim said.

Snake grabbed Rakim’s neck and lifts Rakim’s body while saying, “Professor Thành, you’re in no position to make demands and, in fact, we have spent too much time here.”

Snake let go of Rakim, who was struggling to breathe. Then, Snake ordered Elijah to count till twenty and, when Elijah reached twenty, Elijah would unleash all of his power and then he would kill himself.

Rakim managed to stop struggling to breathe and said, “What are you planning?”

“A little distraction.” Snake said.

While Elijah was counting, another man with black hair and green eyes appeared.

“Mantis, finally you have arrived!” Snake happily said.

While Mantis and Snake were talking with each other, Rakim went to Elijah and tried to make him stop.

“That won’t work, Professor Thành. Another colleague of mine broke his mind a long time ago and also broke the mind of your deceased friend over here to do my biding.” Snake said while pointing at Dean’s corpse.

Before Rakim could say anything, Mantis, who had one of his hands on Snake’s shoulder, put his other hand on Rakim’s shoulder and quickly the three of them were teleported away.

When Elijah finished counting, all of the water in Dean’s home started to surround him and soon the water of the entire block was under Elijah’s command. In an instant, Elijah commanded the water to kill everything in the block.

The water became razor sharp knives that cut everything in the block until blood was covering the streets in the block.


	5. TAURED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on who kidnapped Rakim.

** Chapter 4: TAURED **

Rakim arrived in what appeared to be a grey small room and both Mantis and Snake were with him.

“Home, sweet home.” Snake said.

“Shut up, Snake.” Mantis said.

Both of them started arguing while Rakim, who was feeling dizzy, threw up on the floor. After Rakim threw up, Mantis and Snake stopped arguing and went towards Rakim.

“Told you that he would throw up.” Snake said.

Mantis didn’t respond because he along with Snake helped Rakim to stand up. But, Rakim tried to get away from them to no avail.

“G-get a-a-away.” Rakim said before he threw up again.

“You see, Mantis. That’s the famous stutter I was telling you about.” Snake told Mantis, who simply told him, “If you keep talking, I will leave you in the Antarctica for you to freeze to death.”

Upon hearing the threat, Snake shut up with a frown in his face.

Rakim, who was still feeling dizzy, was dragged by Snake and Mantis to a different room which appeared to be more luxurious than the previous room he was in. But, Rakim didn’t remain conscious for long and he fell to unconsciousness when he entered the room.

Rakim dreamt of the dreaded day were he lost his parents. Even after all the years, Rakim remembered every detail of that horrible day. He remembered every scream from both of his parents, he remembered the blood coming out from his mother’s mouth, he remembered the gunmen who killed his father, he remembered the bullets that landed on his father’s body, and he remembered his older brother risking his own life to safe him.

When Rakim woke up, he saw Snake looking at him with a smile on his face.

“What’s wrong Professor Thành? Did you have a nightmare?” Snake mockingly asked.

Rakim got up and realized that he was back in the grey small room he had arrived to. But, this time, the room had a plain bed (which apparently he was sleeping in) and a plain bathroom.

“W-where a-a-am I?” Rakim asked.

“Currently, you’re in a room, but, in general, you’re in one of our basements.” Snake said.

“Our? How many are you?” Rakim asked.

“We are a lot, but the important ones, which includes myself, are only seven, Professor Thành.” Snake said.

“Who are you?” Rakim asked.

“We are just a secret society interested in your work and the untapped potential you possess.” Snake said.

“Untapped potential?” Rakim asked confused.

“Oh, come on, Professor Thành. If you managed to find a ‘cure’ for the people affected by the Changing Gene Phenomenon, who knows what other tricks you have under your sleeve.” Snake said.

“I found the ‘cure’ that you are talking about by working with other scientists like myself.” Rakim pointed out.

“I know, Professor Thành. But, after that discovery, while you were teaching at the Solana University, you made the startling discovery about how much percentage of a person’s DNA needed to be in order for that person to develop any… Um… powers. Also, you started working in other works that sadly you never told anyone, but yourself. Although, you did write them down.” Snake said.

“How do you know that?” Rakim asked.

Snake got closer to Rakim and told him, “Oh, Professor Thành, we have ears and eyes everywhere.”

After saying that, Snake got farther from Rakim, and Mantis appeared then proceeded to teleport Snake and himself away, which left Rakim all alone in the room.

Rakim quickly stood up and began to examine the room he was in. Yet, he couldn’t find any exit to escape.

Suddenly, a part of the door opened and someone pushed a food tray inside.

Rakim quickly ran where the food tray was and tried to open the part of the door where the food tray was pushed in, but found out that the only way to open it was from the outside. Then, Rakim looked at his food tray and saw that it consisted of a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of water, and that there were no eating utensils on the tray.

Seeing that there was no exit, Rakim drank the glass of water and drank the warm oatmeal. Then, he went inside the bathroom in order to wash his hands and face. But, before he did that, he looked at the mirror and saw his reflection of a man who had traces of tears on his cheeks and whose expression showed desperation.

After washing his hands and face, Rakim went directly to the bed while thinking that what was happening to him must be some sort of nightmare and when he would wake up next morning everything would be alright.

Rakim closed his eyes before his head would hit the bed.

In another room, there were five people who were talking with each other.

“Told you he wouldn’t break so easily like the last dog.” Snake said with a smile on his face.

“Yes, we all get it, Snake.” Mantis told him with an irritated voice.

“What’s wrong, Mantis? Are you mad that I was correct?” Snake said.

“Snake, if you-!” Mantis got interrupted by Viper, who said, “Boys, must I remind you of the Moberly-Jourdain incident for you to shut up?”

Snake wanted to counteract Viper, but Mantis gave Snake a death glare which made Snake shut up.

Viper smiled when they stopped talking, then she looked at both at Eagle and Tiger, and asked them, “Do you have anything to say?”

“We have to all admit that Snake was right about Rakim, yet the possibility of him breaking in the near future is still open.” Tiger said.

“Plus, we must consider the possibility of him trying to escape.” Eagle said.

Suddenly, Snake started to laugh.

Mantis angrily looked at Snake and said, “What’s so funny, Snake!?”

“All of this! I mean, he is only one man not an entire army. And, yet, we treat him as such.” Snake said while laughing.

“Must I remind you that these orders come directly from Hyena and Wolf!?” Viper said which made Snake stop laughing.

“When will they return?” Mantis asked.

“They’ll return in approximately two months.” Eagle said.

“Anyways, we must keep everything in order until they come back because all of us are TAURED.” Tiger said.

“For TAURED!” All of them said.


	6. Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Rakim's new workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys it.

** Chapter 5: Workplace **

Rakim had a dreamless sleep that night and he woke up when he felt someone nudging his cheek.

“Wake up, Professor Thành. It’s morning.” The voice cooed.

Rakim opened his eyes and saw that the person who both nudged his cheek and talked was Snake. Quickly, Rakim got as far away as he could from Snake.

“You’re a murderer!” Rakim shouted.

“In reality, the Dog is the murderer, but, due to him doing what I ordered him to do, I would technically be the murderer. So, I understand your statement.” Snake said.

“What do you want?” Rakim asked with a tone of hatred in his voice.

“I still want your autograph, but my colleagues want you to work in some projects. So, come on, get up.” Snake told him.

Rakim, at first, didn’t want to obey him, but quickly he thought of his options and decided to obey him.

“First, I’ll have to take a shower.” Rakim said to which Snake just nodded.

While Rakim was showering, he began thinking about his family and if he would ever see them again.

After he was done showering, Rakim quickly changed back to the outfit he was wearing and got out of the bathroom. When Rakim was outside of the bathroom, he found that Snake was still waiting.

“You ready to go, Professor Thành?” Snake asked.

Rakim nodded which made Snake smile.

“Let’s get going then.” Snake said.

The door was opened by two guards who were outside. When Snake and Rakim went outside, Rakim quickly looked at the door, which was being closed by the two guards, and saw that it required two keys in order to open.

While they were walking, Rakim was taking mental note of every detail he could spot.

Finally, they entered a room, which Snake would call the lab.

The lab appeared to be a tiny room with very few scientists in it until Rakim followed Snake to the experimental section, which was a room with more scientists, better equipment, and each scientist had his/her own space to work in.

When Rakim entered the experimental section, Snake guided Rakim to the space where Rakim was going to work in and Rakim saw that my notes that he had written about the Changing Gene Phenomenon.

“How did you get these?” Rakim asked Snake.

“It’s better not to ask, Professor Thành.” Snake said.

Rakim looked at his notes and asked Snake, “What do you want me to do?”

“To continue with your work.” Snake said pointing at the notes and at the equipment. Then, he left Rakim.

Rakim looked at his notes and saw the inventions that, once upon a time, he was fully dedicated to build. But, now, the drive that he had was gone. And, while looking at his notes, he saw that someone, probably one of his kidnapers, had drawn red circles in some of his notes.

One of the notes that had a red circle was about a machine that could show how much percentage of the human DNA was affected by the Changing Gene Phenomenon and show the probability if the person of the DNA could have any powers. But, Rakim noticed that some of the materials he needed were in other spaces with the other scientists.

Rakim walked towards one of the scientists and asked him, “Excuse me. May I use-”

Rakim got interrupted by the scientist, who told him, “Must continue to work.”

Rakim noticed that the scientist’s eyes were hallow, devoid of any sign of life. Soon, Rakim heard a voice, specifically Snake’s, which boomed through the whole experimental section.

“Everybody, give your materials to Professor Thành when he asks you to.” Snake said.

After a moment of silence, Rakim asked the same question and he received the material he needed, but Rakim was curious as to what happened to this scientists and if the same fate would befall him.

When Rakim collected all of his materials, Rakim started to work again on his machines until he made a prototype.

“That’s a good prototype.” Mantis whispered to Rakim’s ear.

Before Rakim could say anything, he felt a tingling sensation on his neck, then everything faded into darkness for him.

Mantis grabbed both Rakim and Rakim’s prototype and the three of them teleported to the room where the rest of the members of TAURED, except for Wolf and Hyena, were.

Snake frowned when he saw the unconscious Rakim.

“Hey, Mantis, you didn’t have to do that.” Snake said.

“It was either this or let him puke all over the floor.” Mantis said.

Snake only pouted in reply.


	7. Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakim shows his prototype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it!

**Chapter 6: Showing**

Rakim felt something on the back of his head which made him open his eyes.

Rakim saw that there was a woman with chocolate brown hair and black eyes, and that his head was resting on the woman’s legs.

“Hello.” The woman said with a cold, distant smile.

Rakim got his head away from the woman’s legs and he felled down from the sofa he was previously sleeping on.

“W-w-who a-are you?” Rakim asked the woman.

“I’m Viper.” She said.

Viper stood up and started to walk towards Rakim, who was trying to get away from her until he realized that he was surrounded by other 4 people asides from Viper.

“We just want to talk to you about the prototype you built.” Viper said.

Rakim stood up and realized that he was in a luxurious room where his prototype was in the middle of the room on top of a black desk.

Rakim went to the black desk, saw his prototype and saw that Viper was following him.

“What does it do?” Viper asked him.

Rakim started to explain to all of them about the prototype and its functions. Also, while he was explaining it to them, he started to look at the room and took as many mental notes as he took. Finally, when he was done talking, he saw everyone in the room and expected some kind of reaction from them, but he saw that the expression on their faces had not changed at all.

“We want a demonstration.” Viper said.

Rakim looked at her and told her, “I would need a volunteer.”

Viper grabbed Rakim’s hand and told him, “You already have one.”

Quickly, Viper grabbed a hidden dagger from her clothes and made a little cut on Rakim’s thumb. Then, she let go of him and ordered him to demonstrate it to them.

Rakim put his blood on top of his prototype, which scanned his blood and showed that less than 1% of Rakim’s DNA was affected by the Changing Gene Phenomenon, therefore, he had almost no chances of developing any powers.

Everybody in the room seemed interested rather than amazed. But, nonetheless, Rakim was asked various questions regarding his prototype and, after answering all of the questions, the only instructions he got were to continue to perfect his prototype and to work in a growth serum.

After receiving those orders, Mantis grabbed Rakim’s prototype, Rakim’s shoulder, and the tree of them were teleported away.

While they were away, the rest were discussing how they could use the prototype when it was perfected.

“We could use it for the agents that we have and the new ones that will arrive in a week or so.” Tiger said.

“How so?” Viper asked.

“We could see which ones have the probability of developing powers.” Tiger said.

“So, that the Sudden Power Incident doesn’t occur again, correct?” Eagle asked.

“Exactly.” Tiger said.

Snake was at a loss, but, before he said anything, Mantis returned and said that he left Rakim in the experimental section of the lab.

“Mantis, Mantis.” Snake said.

“What!?” Mantis asked with an angry tone.

“What’s the Sudden Power Incident?” Snake asked.

Mantis looked at Viper, who told him to just do it.

“Where were you when that happened?” Mantis asked.

“Re enforcing the alliance we have with that Romanov family.” Snake said.

“OK. While you were gone, some of our agents, guards, and scientists developed powers which intervened with the control we had on their minds and turned them violent.” Mantis said.

“Didn’t Hyena intervened in this? After all, she breaks minds and reconstructs them from scratch.” Snake said.

“She did, but, before she managed to get her hands on some, some decided to take their own life. Such a waste.” Mantis said.

“Still, we must look ahead into the future.” Eagle said.

“Couldn’t agree with you more, Eagle.” Viper said.

“By the way, I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me.” Snake said.

“We tried, but you told us that we were going to tell you something boring and that you just wanted to be with the brunette breeder in order to relax.” Tiger said which made the rest laugh.


	8. Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakim tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anonymously_reading and the 1 guest for the kudos!

** Chapter 7: Escape Attempt **

The next days, Rakim was working nonstop in perfecting his prototype and making the growth serum he was ordered. But, due to working nonstop, Rakim went to the medical bay several times and, while he was in the medical bay, he grabbed a foldable plastic plate and hid it on the back pocket of his pants.

Also, Rakim realized that he didn’t have much surveillance in the room he was imprisoned in. So, every day he was offered the same kind of meal he received the first day he arrived and each day he put some oat meal on the plastic plate and hid it.

The days, if he could call it that, continued on and on in a seemingly endless cycle until one day he realized he had enough outdated oat meal to fool the guards that he was sick.

In the morning, before the guards arrived to give him his food tray, Rakim mixed the outdated oat meal with some water from sink. Then, Rakim proceeded to put all of the oat meal on his mouth and, when the guard gave him the food, Rakim started to ‘vomit’ the outdated oat meal he had in his mouth while screaming in agony. Naturally, the guards opened the door and took him to the medical bay to be analyzed.

Once he was deposited at the medical bay, the guards left him with the nurse.

Due to his various ‘visits’ to the medical bay, Rakim memorized were all of the utensils were. So, when the guards left, Rakim quickly grabbed the chloroform and used it to knock out the nurse. Then, Rakim proceeded to get out from where he was and, somehow, managed to get to, what he thought, the upper floor.

When he was in the upper floor, he saw that the room was filled with diverse people that were dressed the same and all of their expressions were that of a doll. Also, he noticed that in the upper room there were some closed doors and Rakim would occasionally moaning coming from behind the doors.

Finally, Rakim saw the exit, yet he stopped walking and looked around and saw that no one was trying to stop him and he realized that there were no guards around. Also, he had never been in the upper room and, yet, he was able to walk and guide himself as if he had gone here over and over again.

“Something is not right.” He thought.

Rakim closed his eyes and tried to think of a reasonable reason, but every time he tried to think the thoughts would simply not get to him as if someone was blocking them.

Rakim decided to open his eyes and saw a man’s face and realized that the each of the man’s hands were grabbing his head.

“W-w-what a-a-are y-yo-you d-d-doing!?” Rakim screamed while trying to get out of the man’s hands.

Quickly, Snake hold him down and said, “Please calm down, Professor Thành. Do you remember what happened earlier?”

Rakim started to think about what happened earlier and remembered that, when he escaped from the medical bay, a siren began to ring and, while he was running, a group of guards managed to catch up to him and knocked him out.

“W-why are you showing me this?” Rakim asked to the man who was holding his head.

The man got closer to Rakim’s face and told him, “To show you your new home.”

The man resumed to show Rakim the rest of the facility he was in, but, every time Rakim tried to think about a way to escape, the man would force him to forget those thoughts which made Rakim scream in agony.

“Wolf, are you sure this is necessary?” Snake asked.

“You have any other ideas?” Wolf asked.

“A few, but I don’t think that we can apply them… For now at least.” Snake said.

Hyena laughed every time Rakim screamed.

“Are you only laughing because of his screams?” Viper asked her.

“Asides from that, I’m laughing because he thought that he could escape from us. Such a pity.” Hyena said while she was laughing. Although, she knew that Wolf’s efforts were in vain because, instead of getting rid of Rakim’s desire for freedom, Wolf will only strengthen it.

Yet, Hyena didn’t tell Wolf because she already had a plan of her own. And, when Wolf finished, Hyena could see the fire in Rakim’s eyes before he fell unconscious.

“I can’t wait to break you.” Hyena thought while Mantis was getting closer to Rakim.


	9. Counterplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The top members of TAURED form a counterplan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Rape

** Chapter 8: Counterplan **

For the next days, Rakim tried to escape at any opportunity he encountered which caused Mantis, Wolf, Tiger, Eagle, Viper, Hyena, and Snake to be irritated at him.

“We should just control him like we do the other scientists.” Mantis said with an irritated tone.

“No! So far he has contributed much more than the other scientists ever could.” Snake said.

“At the expense of injuring some of our guards and scientists.” Tiger reminded Snake.

“And, that he is now in his room under complete surveillance.” Eagle added.

Hyena began to laugh with her iconic laugh which made everybody looked at her.

“What’s so funny!?” Viper angrily asked.

“All of this! Plus, I already have a solution for this problem.” Hyena said with a smile on her face.

“Please, do tell.” Wolf said even though he already knew it because Hyena had told him.

“First, we don’t have anything to hold against him.” Hyena said.

“What about his family? We could still use them.” Snake said.

“Yes, but it is too risky. After all, his disappearance has become national news and the disappearance of the rest of his family would only worsen the situation.” Hyena said.

“Then, what?” Mantis asked.

“We used the phrase that I told you about which is that ‘Children tie their mothers feet’. But, instead of the mother in this case it would be the father.” Hyena said.

“You honestly think that he would stay here for children?” Mantis asked.

“Not any children, Mantis. _His_ children. The plan is simply we get one of our agents, drugged him, both of them have sex, and we just wait for the result.” Hyena calmly said.

“But, what agent should we choose? Or, should we go for a breeder?” Eagle asked.

“We won’t need a breeder because I already know who we should choose for this task.” Hyena said with a sly and long smile.

While all of them were talking, Rakim was in his room, which was filled with guards, thinking how he could get out. But, he knew that any plan he would come up with would be interrupted by his captors.

Rakim stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, where he saw his reflection in the mirror. Right now, Rakim saw a man with long, messy dark hair, a messy beard, with ruined clothes, yet the expression in the man’s face was that of a warrior who, despite having all odds against him, refused to give up. That man was Rakim.

Rakim looked at guard on his right. The guard was holding a gun and, quickly, Rakim assaulted the guard. The rest of the guards tried to stop Rakim by using Tasers because they were given specific orders of not using guns against Rakim.

Despite the pain, Rakim was able to grab the gun from the guard he assaulted and began shooting at every guard he could watch. Also, when the gun he was using ran out of bullets, Rakim would grab another gun from one of the bodies of the guards he had shot and use it. Soon, the floor of his room was covered with the blood of the guards Rakim had shot and other guards were entering which meant that the door was opened. Rakim used this opportunity to get closer to the door while continuing to shoot at the upcoming guards.

Finally, he got out of his room and began running as fast as he could, but stopped when he saw someone getting closer to him.

The person got closer to him and Rakim saw that it was a woman.

The woman had long auburn hair, empty blue eyes, an oval face, and pale skin. Nonetheless, Rakim started shooting at her, but she avoided all of bullets and got closer to him. The woman grabbed his arm, disarmed him, and then proceeded on kicking his legs.

Rakim tried to fight back, but he was unable to do it because the woman kept blocking every move he tried until the head-butted him, leaving him in a daze, and then she proceeded to pin him down.

Before he could do anything, Snake came and inserted a needle in Rakim’s neck. Yet, once the liquid inside the needle started to enter Rakim’s body, Rakim’s senses started to dull and soon he couldn’t feel his body.

Snake removed the needle and told him, “Now, Professor Thành, you’re going to have the time of your life.”

Snake picked up Rakim and the two of them along with the woman went upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, they went to a closed door. Snake opened the closed door and Rakim was able to hazily see a room with one bed. Snake put him on the bed, then Snake told something to the woman that Rakim couldn’t understand. After that, Snake left.

The woman turned to look at Rakim. The woman started to take off her uniform revealing that she was naked, then she started to go near Rakim until she was on top of him.

Rakim tried to move, but he couldn’t while the woman started to strip him off his cloth he was wearing.

Rakim couldn’t defend himself while the woman was forcing herself into him. Soon, tears were escaping from his eyes and he started to think about the happier times he lived with his family and how he wished he was still with them. Rakim, who couldn’t move his body, started to close his eyes wishing that this would be over soon.

Rakim felt like it was an eternity until the door opened again and Mantis ordered the woman to stop and to get off of Rakim. The woman immediately obeyed. Mantis got closer to a scared and drugged Rakim.

“J-j-ju-just k-k-k-ki-kill m-me. P-p-pl-please.” Rakim could barely say while he was crying.

“Not yet. But, if we don’t have our results, then I guess we’ll have to do this again.” Mantis said while he knocked out Rakim with chloroform.

For the next few days, Rakim would usually get drugged and forced to have sex with the same woman over and over again. Until one day, Snake, who was holding a chair, came into Rakim’s room and found Rakim sleeping in the bathroom.

Snake started touching Rakim until Rakim woke up with a scream.

“G-g-get a-a-a-away!” Rakim said while he was trying to get away from Snake, who grabbed him.

“Oh, come on, Professor Thành. I came here in peace and with a chair.” Snake said as he put Rakim on the chair and with the mirror in front of Rakim. Then, Snake got out a dagger.

“W-what a-are y-y-you p-p-p-planning?” Rakim asked.

“Right now, to give you a haircut. So, please, stay calm.” Snake told him while giving Rakim a haircut.

While Snake was giving Rakim a haircut, Rakim asked him, “W-why do you insist on calling me ‘P-Professor T-Thành’?”

“Once upon a time, I infiltrated the Solana University and, during my time there, I attended your classes and let me tell you that they were the BEST!” Snake said with glee on his tone.

“I-is that all?” Rakim asked.

“No. You could say that I was amazed at the amount of knowledge you had and how you could explain it. More importantly, you are, in my opinion, far way better than the rest of those supposed scientists.” Snake said.

“Then, why don’t you let them go?” Rakim asked.

“First, that is not _my_ choice to make and, second, they have nowhere else to go.” Snake said.

“What do you mean?” Rakim asked.

“No family and no home to return to. Now, I think that I’ll trim your beard. So, you have two questions left.” Snake said.

“Why did you cutting my hair? And, what are you going to do to me when you are finished?” Rakim asked. And, after he asked, Snake started to trim Rakim’s beard.

“The answer to the first question is that I like it. And, I’m pretty sure that you already know the answer for your second question if you remember how the rest of the staff here is.” Snake said.

After trimming Rakim’s beard, Mantis appeared and teleported them away. The three of them arrived in a black room where Mantis knocked out Rakim.

“Did you have to do that?” Snake angrily asked.

“I wouldn’t if you hadn’t taken up so much time.” Mantis said as Snake was putting Rakim on a steel chair that was in the center of the room.

“You asked me for a diversion and I complete it.” Snake said while he and Mantis were putting the chains on Rakim.

“For a _short_ diversion.” Mantis said.

“Yeah, whatever. I think it’s time for both of us to get out of here.” Snake said and both he and Mantis teleported away.

A calm and serene music started to be emitted in the room which woke up Rakim, who tried to ignore the music, but in the end he found himself unable to resist the music and suddenly a candle appeared before him. A soothing voice ordered Rakim to follow the candle, but the voice also said that the more he followed the candle his eyes would get heavier and heavier until they would close.

After some time, Rakim’s eyes closed and Hyena, who was in the room, got closer to him and whispered something on his ear.

When Rakim woke up, he found himself in the upper room, where the rest of the agents are, and began to wonder how he ended up in the upper room.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Rakim turned around to look at a woman with purple hair and blue eyes.

“W-who are you?” Rakim asked the woman.

“My name is Hyena and the swallow needs a mate.” Hyena said and instantly Rakim’s body relaxed and he asked in a monotone voice, “Where is the swallow?”

Hyena pointed at the woman whom Rakim had previously been forced to have sex with.

“There she is.” Hyena said.

Rakim started to walk to the woman, who had received orders to accept any treatment that Rakim would inflict towards her, and, when he reached her, he pinned her to the wall and started kissing her while he was taking off his cloth and she was taking off her uniform.

Hyena, who was watching this, began to laugh with her iconic laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakim's hair post-haircut: https://i0.wp.com/www.nationalreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/game-of-thrones-season-6-episode-2-recap-snow-b-1.jpg?fit=788%2C460&ssl=1   
> Rakim's beard post-trimming: http://static2.fashionbeans.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/stubblem9.jpg


	10. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the additional 1 guest for the kudos!

** Chapter 9: Pregnancy **

“Stop.” Hyena said.

Slowly, Rakim returned to his senses and realized that he was still in the upper room and that he was on top of the woman whom he had previously been forced to have sex with. Quickly, Rakim got away from her and looked at the Hyena.

“My, my. What’s wrong? Didn’t you like it?” Hyena asked.

“Y-y-you’re s-s-si-sick.” Rakim told her, then he realized that his clothes were nowhere to be found and that he had sex in the hallway of the upper room, where all of the agents were.

“I’ve been called worse. And, by the way, we’ll contact you if we need your services.” Hyena said as two guards came and took Rakim. Then, Hyena looked at the woman and ordered her to stand up, put back her uniform, and to go with the rest of the breeders.

Meanwhile, Rakim was brought back to the room he was living in. When Rakim entered the room, new clothes where on top of the bed along with a pair of shoes. But, before he put them on, he analyzed the room and saw that there was a tiny clock on the wall which showed that it was 8:15 a.m. And, he decided to take a quick bath.

After the bath, Rakim put the clothes and shoes on. Then, he decided to stay in the bathroom and started to think about everything that had happened to him. While he was thinking, tears started to escape his eyes because he wished that everything was a nightmare.

For the next days, Rakim returned to the normal schedule of doing projects for his captors, yet he didn’t care. Until, one day, Mantis came and, immediately, Rakim started to hyperventilate and to get away from Mantis.

“I came here to inform you that you’re going to be a father.” Mantis told Rakim. Then, Mantis left.

After Mantis left, Rakim calmed down and was confused. He remember that previously he would have been joyful and happy, but now he felt confused and sad. Yet, in order to forget that news, Rakim returned to work and just wished this was a nightmare.

After some months, Rakim did not go to the lab instead he was escorted to the upper room where he found several agents that where harmed among those agents was the woman. Mantis suddenly appeared near him and ordered him to attend the woman. Rakim begrudgingly agreed.

While Rakim was walking towards the woman, he realized that all of the agents, even the ones that had life risking injuries, had an empty expression devoid of any signs of life. And, Rakim saw that some of the agents were being attended by nurses and doctors who had the same expression as the agents.

When Rakim arrived to where the woman was, he saw that, besides the woman, there was the medicine that he needed to help her.

“I-I used to h-help the d-doctors during the Ch-Changing Ge-Gene Phe-Phenomenon. S-So, I know h-how to take ca-care o-of i-in-inju-injuries.” Rakim struggled to tell her, but the woman didn’t reply or even seemed to acknowledge that he spoke at all.

Rakim started to clean and disinfect the woman’s wounds, but he realized that there was a bottle labeled ‘APPLY TO PREVENT SCARS’ and that the wounds extended, to what Rakim could suspect, far beyond her head.

“C-could you p-p-please re-re-remove your u-uniform.” Rakim told her.

The woman removed her uniform and Rakim’s suspicion was confirmed because her injuries, although not severe, extended down until her pregnant stomach. But, before he could clean and disinfect her wounds, the woman launched at him and started to kiss him.

Rakim froze for a moment, then he pushed her away and said, “N-NO!”

Instantly, the woman returned to her original positing waiting for Rakim to finish treating her, but Rakim began to breathe heavily and tremble.

After that, Rakim looked at the woman and began to treat her. While he was treating her, he asked her, “H-How d-d-did y-you g-g-get this i-i-injured?”

“The mission in Irpinia was a success, but, before dying, the target used his power and made a massive earthquake. The debris injured me and killed other agents. Is there something else you want to know?” The woman said with a monotone tone.

“H-how m-many m-m-months are you p-pregnant?” Rakim asked her.

“4 months with 5 days.” The woman said with the same monotone tone.

Rakim was shocked when he heard this and told her, “W-What!? Why d-did you still d-decide to go to a m-mi-mission!?”

“It was an order.” The woman said with a monotone tone.

“Still, you shouldn’t have gone.” Rakim said with a low voice while he was treating her.

After he healed her and applied the bottle labeled ‘APPLY TO PREVENT SCARS’, Mantis arrived and congratulated him, but Rakim grabbed Mantis and angrily told him, “Do not send her on more missions!”

“It is not _my_ choice to make.” Mantis said.

Rakim tried to head butted Mantis, but Mantis teleported near him and said, “But, I will inform the rest.”

Rakim tried to punch Mantis, but Mantis grabbed his arm and both of them teleported to the room that Rakim was living in. Rakim tried to punch him again, but Mantis teleported away.

Mantis arrived to the room where the top members of TAURED were and told them that Rakim wanted the woman to stop going on missions. Soon, everyone was debating on whether they should do that or not until all of them reached an agreement.

Meanwhile, Rakim was in his room with fear taking over him because he didn’t know if his captors would listen to him or not. Then, he started thinking of the woman because, although she violated him, she did it under his captors’ orders, yet a part of him still had anger towards the woman. He stopped thinking about it when the door of his room opened and Snake entered with the woman, who was wearing her uniform.

“Professor Thành, we have to discuss some rules.” Snake said.

“Rules?” Rakim asked.

“Yes, the agent will no longer go to any missions, but, in return, you’ll have to comply in staying here definitely and not try any escape tricks. Also, we’ll give you a pair of scissors and a razor so you can keep a good appearance.” Snake said as he got closer to Rakim and hand him the razor and the pair of scissors. Then, Snake whispered to Rakim’s ear and said, “If you try to end your life, Professor Thành. I swear to you that we will make this woman and your child suffer beyond belief.”

With those words, Snake left Rakim alone with the pregnant woman.


	11. Getting to know a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakim learns a little bit about the woman he is living with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the 2 guests for the kudos!

**Chapter 10: Getting to know a stranger**

In the following months, Rakim’s daily routine didn’t change a lot because the only major difference was that instead of 1 bowl of oatmeal he had 2 bowls of oatmeal, but he only ate half of his bowl then gave the rest to the woman. Also, he realized that the woman was basically a doll because, when he returned from the lab, he would find her sitting on the bed and he would have to order her to go to sleep while he would go to sleep in the bathroom.

But, something unexpected changed their daily routine. One day, when he returned from the lab, he found her sitting on the bed like always, yet he realized that she was rubbing her pregnant 7 month old stomach and that there was an expression of fear in her face.

“W-what’s wrong?” Rakim asked her while he was getting closer to her.

“The child is moving and won’t stop.” The woman said with what appeared to be a faint tone of fear in her voice.

When Rakim got close to her, he told her, “It’s normal. There is nothing to fear.”

Slowly, Rakim put his hand on the woman’s pregnant stomach and softly said, “Hey, there. Your dad is back, can you please stop moving because I think you’re s-scaring your mo-mom.”

Rakim felt four kicks and, then, the woman said with a hint of, what he can guess, happiness, “The child doesn’t move.”

“It’ll move later, but don’t worry it is normal that the child moves. But, I-I don’t think that you’re pregnant with one child.” Rakim told her.

“How many?” The woman asked.

“Maybe two or three.” Rakim said.

Rakim looked at the tiny clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:45 p.m.

“I’ll sleep at 11:00 p.m.” He thought, then looked at the woman.

“Speaking about children… Have you thought of any names?” He asked her.

“No.” The woman said in her monotone tone.

“I-If it’s a boy, I-I have thought of the name V-Vi-Vinh. And, if it’s a girl, I have thought of L-Linh. Why d-don’t you think of a name?” Rakim said.

“Names are worthless.” The woman said with her monotone tone.

“Still… U-um… Think of a name.” Rakim said with a low voice.

The woman remained silent for a moment, then said, “Jannik, if it’s a boy. And, Margaretha, if it’s a girl.”

Rakim was surprised and, then, said, “A-Alright. B-By the way, what’s y-your n-n-name?”

“Agent or Agent 354” The woman said.

“I mean like an _actual_ name like Ingrid.” Rakim said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Elise.” She said.

“Oh, alright, Elise.” Rakim said.

For the next hour, Rakim tried to talk to Elise about his captors, but the only information that she gave him was that his captors identified themselves as TAURED and, when he asked her about her life before TAURED, she said, “I had no life before TAURED. TAURED gave me meaning.”

When Rakim looked at the tiny clock on the wall, he realized that it was close to 11:00 p.m. And, ordered Elise to go to sleep, but, before she obeyed him, she grabbed his hand and told him to sleep with her.

Rakim was surprised and scared because the memories of him being drugged and raped were still fresh in his mind. Yet, while Elise was closing her eyes, he agreed.

He put himself on the bed, far away from her and closed his eyes.

He dreamt that he was back in his house with his wife, his son, and with his newborn child. For once, Rakim’s life was perfect he was back with his family, but it quickly turned into a nightmare because men entered into his house and killed his entire family in front of his eyes.

“NO!” Rakim screamed while he woke up.

Rakim was sweating and he wasn’t the only one who was awaken. Elise asked what was wrong, but he said that it was nothing. Rakim quickly went to the bathroom and decided to have a shower. While he was showering, tears were escaping his eyes while he was remembering everything he lost.

After showering and changing, Rakim looked at his reflection and decided to keep the haircut and trimming that Snake had done to him. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Elise taking off her uniform.

Rakim looked at the floor and told her that the bathroom was free. But, she went directly to him and asked him if he was hurt to which he responded that he wasn’t and that she didn’t need to worry about him.

When Elise entered the bathroom, Rakim looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:48 a.m. He knew that the guards will come with the food at 6:30 a.m. While he was waiting, he was thinking about the future.

The routine for the next month remained relatively the same, but Rakim realized that each day Elise would behave more ‘human’. For example, when he returned from the lab, he heard her singing a lullaby while rubbing her pregnant stomach and, when she saw him, she just continued singing. Also, he started to sleep in the bed again although there was a gap between them due to him being afraid that she would assault him. In conclusion, it was kind of a normal family until, one day, Rakim felt someone shaking him.

Immediately, Rakim got out of the bed and realized that Elise’s water broke.


	12. Briefly a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakim briefly has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read my work and left kudos! I really appreciate it! :)

**Chapter 11: Briefly a Family**

Quickly, Rakim told Elise to take of her uniform.

While she did that, Rakim quickly went to the bathroom to wash his hands, then returned as fast as he could and saw that she had just finished taking off her uniform.

Rakim was scared, confused at why no one was coming, and trying to remember what the books about childbirth that he read when his wife, Ingrid, was pregnant with Imari. Then, the first thing he remember was that, asides from calming down, the mother had to dilate 10 cm.

After Elise dilate 10 cm, Rakim told her to push, but then he quickly had to tell her to stop because the first thing that was getting out was not the head, but the feet. Rakim lift the feet up and made an airway for the child while he was privately praying that the baby was still alive.

He told Elise to push again and, miracously, the child managed to get out fine, but Rakim realized that another baby was on the way. So, he told Elise to keep pushing. With his free arm, Rakim somehow managed to grab the second born baby, who was screaming and crying nonstop.

When the second baby was born, the door of the room opened and doctors and nurses entered and started to cut the umbilical cord and checking on the babies. While they were doing that, Rakim was confused as to why they had appeared know, but nonetheless after all was set and done his children and Elise were alright.

When the doctors and nurses left, Rakim was still holding his two babies while Elise was resting in a newly changed bed. When Rakim managed to calm down, he quickly went towards Elise and handed her the babies. The babies seemed to relaxed when she hold them and it made Rakim happy when he saw her relaxed and happy face when she was holding her babies. Soon, the babies started to suck her breasts and that’s when Rakim realized that she was naked.

Quickly, Rakim wrapped Elise with the blanket that was on the bed and she tried to get up, but he told her to remain where she was. Rakim desperately began searching for something warm to use in order to wrap the babies in. While he was desperately searching for that, Elise said, “There’s something on the right corner.”

Rakim quickly went to the right corner of the bed and saw that, asides from two blankets, there was a uniform for Elise, clothes for him and his babies. Quickly, Rakim wrapped his babies in the blankets and then looked at Elise and asked her, “How are you?”

“Asides from exhaustion, I’m alright.” Elise said with a tiny smile.

Rakim smiled, then he looked at the babies and realized that they had bright red hair and that both of them looked identical. Suddenly, one of the babies stopped sucking Elise’s breasts and started to coo. Shockingly, Elise gave the baby to Rakim and told him, “I think he wants you to hold him.”

Rakim began to hold his baby and Rakim smiled at his son because he was reminded of the birth of his son, Imari. Sadly, when he remembered his previous family a feeling of sadness got hold of him. Elise noticed that and grabbed his hand which brought him to reality.

The second baby stopped sucking Elise’s breast and began to cry from some attention. Elise softly grabbed her son and began singing a lullaby to calm her son. Eventually, both of the babies fell asleep in the arms of the respective parent who was holding them.

Rakim looked at the tiny clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:35 a.m.

Rakim looked at Elise and asked her, “What are we going to name them?”

“I… I don’t know.” Elise said with a sad tone.

“Well, how about Vinh and Jannik?” Rakim said.

“Who’ll be who?” Elise asked him.

“The one I’m holding will be Vinh and the one you’re holding we’ll be Jannik, is that alright with you?” Rakim said.

Elise nodded.

Rakim looked Elise and saw that she was exhausted.

“Give me Jannik and you go to sleep.” Rakim said to which Elise obeyed.

While Elise was sleeping, Rakim decided to change the babies with the baby clothes. After he changed the babies, Rakim realized that there were only six diapers where brought in. Also, it didn’t take long for Rakim to identify which of his children was who. For example, Jannik was always on the verge of crying and regularly needed Rakim to sing the lullaby while Vinh remained quiet and, when Vinh cried, his cries sounded like a whisper. Also, Vinh had a mole on the right side of his neck while Jannik had one on his left side.

Suddenly, both of the babies began to cry and Rakim learned why. Quickly, he grabbed two diapers, went to the bathroom, and changed them there. When he got out of the bathroom, Elise was awake.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry if I-” Rakim was interrupted by Elise, who said, “Give me my babies.”

Rakim was surprised by what she said and gave her the babies. Instinctively, Elise put the babies close to her chest and the babies began sucking her breasts. Rakim looked at Elise and saw that her face reflected a calm expression.

“E-Elise, did your parents have red hair?” Rakim asked her.

“I don’t know.” Elise said.

“H-How about th-the lullaby you s-s-sing, who taught you?” Rakim asked.

“I don’t know. I just know it.” Elise said with an expression of sadness in her eyes and soon tears began escaping her eyes.

Rakim apologized for what he said, but Elise told him to not apologize because she doesn’t know why she is crying.

Rakim sees Elise slowly falling asleep and her babies doing the same until the three of them are asleep. Rakim saw how protective Elise was about her babies even when she was sleeping which made Rakim thought about what kind of life she would have had.

Rakim looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:54 p.m.

Rakim went to the bathroom in order to put some water on his face, but he was unable to do that when he heard the door opening. Immediately, Rakim grabbed the pair of scissors and the razor.  

When Rakim saw a guard trying to get closer to Elise and the babies, Rakim immediately plunged the scissors in the guard’s neck, then he turned around and saw Mantis seating on the bed.

“Congratulations for the successful delivery of your twins.” Mantis said.

“If you hurt them, I swear-” Rakim stopped talking when Mantis teleported behind him and told him, “You swear what?”

Rakim turned but Mantis teleported behind Rakim. But, unbeknownst to both men, Elise woke up and, when she saw that Mantis’ back was in front of her, she punched Mantis’ back which distracted Mantis long enough for Rakim to slash Mantis in the face with both the pair of scissors and the razor. Sadly, Snake was behind Rakim and Snake grabbed Rakim by the neck and proceeded to smash him against the wall until Rakim passed out.

When Rakim passed out, Snake walked directly towards Elise, who quickly managed to get out of the bed. Despite Elise being exhausted due to the childbirth, she managed to put a good fight against Snake and Mantis by attacking their pressure points with her legs. Yet, Snake managed to grab her and almost chocked her to death.

Her babies were crying and screaming while Mantis was taking them away from her and she could do nothing about it because she was losing consciousness.


	13. The Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Elise became Agent 354.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! :)

** Chapter 12: The Past Life **

Elise had a dream about a girl, her older sister, and her mother. All of them lived in poverty in a war torn village, yet they were happy because they had each other. And, all of the people in the village treated each other like family and, whenever someone won a little bit of money, the money would be used in food for the entire village.

The girl had lost her father due to the war. Even though she barely remembered him, she never felt sad about his absence because he died before they even met and, yet, the girl’s mother would always speak of him as if he still was alive. The most memorable physical characteristic that the girl’s mother would talk about was the father’s bright red hair.

Also, the girl’s sister was her best friend. They were inseparable and they helped their mother to sell shoes (that the mother made out of scrap) in the capital also they were proud of their mother, who was the one that gained more money, due to her singing in the opera house of the capital which was usually visit by some nobles.

The girl’s mother had black eyes, beautiful long auburn hair, and had a very beautiful body. So beautiful that some noblemen would ask her to spent one night with them although the girl’s mother would always refuse.

The girl loved the lullaby that her mother would sing, which was:

“ _Sleep now, child_

_The night has come_

_But, don’t worry_

_I’ll be here for you_

_In cold or warmth_

_I’ll be here_

_For I love above all else_

_Now, sleep, my dear sweet child_

_For the sun will rise again_

_And a new day shall arrive._ ”

For the girl, everything was perfect until, one day, all of them heard music coming from outside. Even though the music was calm and inviting, the girl’s mother grabbed her daughters and the three decided to run because the girl’s mother had a bad feeling. Sadly, when they manage to get out of the village, the girl felt something grabbing her neck, then she lost consciousness.

When the girl returned to consciousness, she was in a black room along with her sister and other terrified children. The girl asked her sister what happened to which her sister told her that they were brought here by some men while their mother was in another room along with the adults.

For the next days, men would come in and take some children away, then those children would never come back. Each day, horror filled the girl until she and her older sister were the only children left in the room.

When a man arrived, he took both of them. Both of the girls tried to get out of his grasp until they saw their mother, who was being escorted by two men.

The girl’s mother was naked, yet the smile on her face showed that she was proud and happy.

The girl and her older sister couldn’t believe their eyes.

Before the girls could process what they just saw, they arrived at a black room. The men opened the door’s room, pushed the girls inside the room, and closed the door. The girl quickly hugged her older sister and told her she was scared to which her older sister told her that everything was going to be fine.

The sisters heard a whistle coming from somewhere. At first, they didn’t see anyone until slowly a woman emerged from the shadows.

The woman had short flowing purple hair, clear blue eyes, a round face, and the woman was wearing a long elegant black dress.

When the woman was in front of the sisters, she told them, “Hi. My name is Hyena. But you’re going to learn to call me ‘Mom’ from now on.”

From then on, the only feeling that the girls would know would be pain. Each day, Hyena would torture the girls in every way imaginable until the girls were left with horrible wounds all across their bodies, then Hyena would proceed on healing them and, while she healed them, she would say the sweetest words in a caring maternal voice. But, in short, it was an endless cycle of torture.

But, despite all the torture that the sisters were enduring, they didn’t call her ‘Mom’ instead they call her the derogative names that they heard the noblemen call their mother when she rejected them.

The girl didn’t know how much time passed, but one day, while Hyena was healing them after a brutal beating (which Hyena called ‘re education’), Hyena said, “You know girls you remind me so much of your dear mother.”

The sisters looked at each other for a brief moment while they were listening.

“Like you, your mother was a real piece of work. She was rude to me in every opportunity she had, even while I was healing her from the ‘re education’ I gave her. I also went as far as to strip her naked and let me tell you that I was ecstatic when I learned how voluptuous your mother was underneath those wretched garments. Soon, I started to not only torture your mother physically, but also mentally. I showed her images that would traumatized even the hardest of soldiers and, by the end, I broke her. And, when I broke her, I made her crave for my touch and also every time I gave her the ‘re education’ she would moan and beg for more. In the end, she started to call me ‘Mom’ or ‘Mistress’ and obeyed my every command, just like you will.” Hyena said while she showed them what their mother went through and what she became in the end.

After that, the girls broke. So, the girls started to refer Hyena as ‘Mom’ and started to obey her every command. In the end, they became, as Hyena said, _perfect girls_.

After an unknown period of time, men entered the room. The girls looked at their ‘Mom’, who told them that everything was fine and that the girls should do everything the men tell them to do. Naturally, the girls obeyed their ‘Mom’.

The men ordered the girls to follow them. While they were following the men, the girl saw various couples who were naked on the floor. Among those couples was a woman with auburn hair and black eyes who was moaning.

Finally, the men ordered them to enter a room, sit on one of the chairs and listen to TAURED.

When the girls seated on the chairs, a soft music began playing which was accompanied by a voice which identified itself as TAURED which ordered them to be forever faithful to TAURED and forget their life before TAURED. After that, the girl received a new name: Agent 354. While her sister received the name: Agent 353.

After that, Agent 354 spent the following years training and going on missions. Also, while she was on an undercover mission with Agent 353, Agent 353 got pregnant from a man named Adam Zelle which made TAURED furious towards Agent 353, yet TAURED allowed the pregnancy to continue and, when TAURED learned that Adam Zelle’s first child died, Agent 353 gave birth to a baby girl who was taking from Agent 353’s arms mere seconds after her birth which made Agent 353 fight everyone until Agent 354 managed to knock Agent 353 out and took her to Hyena so she could be ‘re educated’. After that incident, all of the pregnant female agents would be denominated as ‘breeders’ and were sent to a private room where they would be constantly hypnotized into not forming a relationship with the child they were carrying and to be loyal only to TAURED.

But, one day, all of the sudden several agents began to malfunction and acquired powers which led Agent 354 and Agent 353 to kill some agents, but, when they were about to kill Agent 326, Agent 326 quickly ran towards them, but, instead of fighting them, Agent 326 hugged both Agent 354 and Agent 353 and told them, “My baby girls. I missed you so much.”

Both Agent 354 and Agent 353 were at a loss, but Agent 326 was knocked out by some drugs that Mantis managed to inject into her. Agent 326 along with the other surviving agents were sent to Hyena. After that, everything returned to normal until Hyena contacted Agent 354 and told her that she needed to go to the basement and retrieve a man. Naturally, Agent 354 did what she was ordered and, when she was in the basement, she saw a man who began to shoot at her.

It didn’t take long for her to pin him down. Then, Snake came and inserted a needle in the man’s neck. Then, removed it. Snake picked up the man and ordered her to go upstairs, directly to the love making rooms. When they entered one of the rooms, Snake put the man on the bed then ordered her to have sex with the man. Agent 354 did what she was ordered to do and, after some time, Mantis entered the room and ordered her to stop and to get off of the man. Then, Mantis said something to the man and knocked out the man with chloroform. Mantis took the man away then ordered her to go with the ‘breeders’.

Agent 354 went with to the room where the rest of the breeders were. For the next few days, she was tested to see if she was pregnant and, when the results were negative, she was ordered to continue to have sex with the same man as before. Then, one day, Hyena came to Agent 354 and ordered her to go to the hallway, wait for the man, and allow him to anything he wanted with her.

After waiting for some time, Agent 354 saw the man and, at first, she didn’t recognize him until he began walking towards her. Soon, he pinned her to the wall and began kissing her while both of them were taking off their clothes. Then, they started having sex.

Agent 354 doesn’t know how much time passed, but, in the end, Hyena ordered the man to stop. After a brief talk that the man had with Hyena, the man was taken away by two guards and Hyena ordered Agent 354 to go with the rest of the breeders.

For the following days, several tests were made until they confirmed that she was pregnant. After the pregnancy was confirmed, Agent 354 remained with the rest of the breeders although she was called for missions from time to time until she got wounded in the mission of Irpinia thanks to the debris that fell on her after the target managed to produce a gigantic earthquake with the last bits of strength he had left.

When she returned, the person to attend to her wounds was the same man who had gotten her pregnant. The man said something to her, then he ordered her to remove her uniform which she did and launched at him because she thought that he wanted to have sex with her, but quickly he said no and she returned to her original position. The man started asking her questions to which she quickly responded to. Yet, the man was angry and, when Mantis arrived, the man had tried to attack Mantis but failed and got teleported away. After that, Agent 354 was ordered to go with the rest of the breeders, but later Snake arrived there and took her away from there and told her that she was going to stay with the man. Then, they went to one of the basements and entered a room where the man was. Snake began to talk with the man then left her alone with the man.

For the following months, the daily routine was simple: Wake up, eat, wait for the man to come back, and sleep. Although, she didn’t understand why the man always gave her half of his bowl of oatmeal and why he would sleep in the bathroom.

But, one day, the child inside of her started to move. At first, it was a little move then it evolved to nonstop kicking which made her rub her pregnant stomach in order for the movements to stop. Eventually, the man came back and asked what was wrong to which she told the man. The man helped her by telling her that it was normal and that there was nothing to fear. Also, he spoke softly to the child inside of her and the child stopped moving. Soon, they began talking with each other and, when he asked her to think of a name for the possible children, she remained silent then two names came into her mind which were ‘Jannik’ and ‘Margaretha’. Those names were foreign to her, yet so familiar. Then, he asked for her name to which she responded with Agent or Agent 354, but he said an _actual_ name to which the Agent 354 interpreted as a cover up/disposable name, and she said Elise because that was the name she used in her last mission. For the next hour, the man tried to get information out of her, but, thanks to her superiors, she was only allowed to tell him that he worked for TAURED and nothing else. When they were about to sleep, Elise grabbed the man’s arm because she wanted him to be with her so that the possible children inside of her wouldn’t move and because she knew that he would probably get sick if he continued to sleep in the bathroom. He agreed.

The next day, she woke up when the man screamed. Quickly, she asked him if something was wrong to which he said that there was nothing wrong and he decided to go take a shower. While he was showering, Elise heard noises coming from the bathroom. When the man finally got out of the bathroom, Elise, who finished taking off her uniform, walked towards him and asked him if he was hurt to which he just told her that he wasn’t and that she shouldn’t worry about him. Elise took his word.

For the next month, Elise started to ‘remember’ a song… A lullaby and, without realizing it, she began singing it, at first, whenever the possible children inside of her would kick, then she sang it almost all of the time even when the man noticed it. Also, the man started to sleep in the same bed with her albeit there was a gap between them. But, most importantly, Elise was caring and forming a relationship with the children inside of her. She suspected that there were two children inside of her due to the way they kicked: one kick was strong and violent while the other one was soft and barely hurt. Yet, there was this feeling of… Happiness? That occurred every time one of them moved or kicked and she would just touch that spot as if she was reassuring them that she was there and hadn’t forgotten them.

But, one night, she felt a strange liquid getting out of her, then the contractions started to occur. She reached out for the man and started to shake him so he would wake up, which he did. When he woke up, he told her to take off her uniform, then he went to bathroom and returned when she had finished taking off her uniform. After waiting for a few moments, the man ordered her to push, but, then, he ordered to stop pushing only, later, to tell her to push again. Finally, she stopped when she heard two cries.

Doctors and nurses entered, but Elise was exhausted and didn’t pay too much attention to them… She didn’t even realized when they left. But, after they left, the man handed her the children which made her relax once they started to suck her breasts for milk also the man wrapped her with the blanket. She tried to get up, but he ordered not to.

Then, the man began to search for something and she saw something on the right corner, which she informed the man. Soon, the man wrapped the children with the extra blankets, then he asked her how she was to which she responded that she was alright, but exhausted. Then, one of the children stopped sucking her breast and started cooing. Elise saw that the baby was looking at the man so she told the man to hold the baby, which he did. But, after holding the baby for some time, the man became sad and, in order to bring him to reality, she grabbed his hand. But, the other baby noticed that, stopped sucking, and began crying until Elise sang him the lullaby she was so used to singing at this point.

When both of the babies were asleep, Elise and the man started to talk about the names of the babies and, after the names were decided, Elise was slowly losing consciousness. But, she heard the man ordering her to give him Jannik which she did before she fell asleep.

Later, she woke up when she heard crying coming from her babies and slowly she opened her eyes and saw the man in front of her. The man tried to tell her something, but she interrupted him when she told him to give her the babies. Elise put the babies close to her chest and they began sucking her breasts once again. The man began questioning her about the hair color of her parents and from where she knew the lullaby she sang so much, but she didn’t have the answers to both questions. Then, she began to cry even though she didn’t know why. Slowly, she was closing her eyes. Until she opened her eyes and saw Mantis’ back in front of her, then a feeling of protection overcame her and she kicked Mantis allowing the man to hurt Mantis. But, Snake was behind the man and knocked the man out.

Elise opened her eyes and saw that she was getting closer to Hyena’s room. Hyena came out of the room and told her, “What do you have to say for yourself, Agent 354?”

Elise smiled in defiance for one last time and told her, “Go. To. Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break from writing, but feel free to write your comments and I'll to answer them.


End file.
